


Teacup

by KatrinaRice



Series: Winnie-boy [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bottom Erwin Smith, Degradation, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Humiliation, M/M, Submissive Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), degradationkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: Erwin is Levi's boss - but he's also Levi's sub.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Winnie-boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656988
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	Teacup

Erwin wasn’t particularly fond of tea. But when Levi told him they’d run out of his favourite brand of coffee and that he’d have to wait for the delivery until Monday morning, he just couldn’t say no to a cup of strong Earl Grey his secretary offered him instead.

He should have known he was walking right into a trap.

He should have known something was off – and not only because the beverage tasted even worse than the last time he’d drunk it. Levi made sure they _never_ ran out of coffee, his personal life elixir. Never. It should have made the blond CEO suspicious. But Erwin had been way too lost in his paperwork to actually really _think_ about it.

He had been a daft fuck, as the dark-haired Ackerman liked to call his boss. Who was also his friend. His lover. _And sub_.

And now here Erwin was: Hunched over at his desk, sweating, panting, cheeks as if someone had dusted them with a rouge powder – his cock as hard as fucking marble. Blood was pounding in head as Erwin began to bite his bottom lip, curling his toes slightly because of the dazzling heat he felt inside, a deep rumbling in his gut, a tingling in his balls, his dick throbbing.

Levi walked in without knocking, like he always did, a feral grin on his face as he closed the massive wooden door behind himself and locked it. It was already past the working hours and considering it was Friday night, even the most diligent workers had already left the building, eager to get back to their families. Or to the pub. But one could never be careful enough when fucking his boss – that was Levi’s philosophy, and that is why he _always_ locked the door to Erwin’s office.

A growl travelled up Erwin’s throat. Partly because of the anger he felt, partly because of his all-consuming need for sex.

“What the fuck did you put into my drink, _Ackerman_?” he grunted.

He got a snort as a response. Then, Levi stopped in front of his superior’s desk, both of his hands stuffed into the pockets of his black slacks, head raised and tilted to the side, looking down defiantly at Erwin. “ _You_ ,” he said smugly, “call me _Sir_.”

Erwin’s reaction was a scoff. But in reality a deep shiver ran down his spine and his groin stirred at his Dom’s words, pants growing tighter as his dick twitched again.

“Now,” Levi cut straight to the chase using that complacent, dark tone that always got Erwin so riled up, “get on the floor. _You filthy bitch_.”

The harsh words made the heart in Erwin’s chest beat harder – and as his whole body flinched slightly, his sex was pushed against the fabric of the slacks even further, making Erwin almost moan.

But he wasn’t giving in. Not yet. _Despite the heat burning his insides like hellfire_. Because part of him was still mad. Because he’d wanted to finish working through the documents lying in front of him before starting the weekend, and instead of doing that, for the past thirty minutes he’d been fighting the urge to freaking touch himself and come all over them because he was so fucking aroused due to whatever bloody substance Levi had mixed into his tea – he’d also been fighting it because Erwin was _forbidden_ to jerk off.

“I’m not done working yet,” he hissed at Levi, ignoring his gnawing arousal, lowering his eyes to look at the pages spread all over his despicable desk. In the exact same moment Levi reached out for those said pages – and wiped them off the wooden surface in one swift motion, making the papers fly in chaos through the air and scatter across the floor. The secretary’s eyes were dark and narrowed when Erwin, indeed a bit surprised, looked up at him, his mouth slightly opened. He hadn’t expected Levi to strike so soon.

“I said,” the raven repeated in a frosty tone, “get down to the floor, _whore_.”

“Levi…!” Erwin warned sternly, in fact _growling_ his lover’s name, glaring at Levi, despite the way the little hairs at the back of his neck were standing up one by one due to the way his dom addressed him, cold and alluring at once.

That’s when Levi leaned a little over Erwin’s desk and slapped him across the face. _Hard_.

“Don’t you fucking dare using that tone with me,” he told him off. And that’s when Erwin knew he couldn’t and wouldn’t fight this any longer. Because upon the hurtful impact mixed with Levi’s mesmerising voice, his whole body _ached_ with raw desire.

“Shit…” he huffed, something terribly intense stirring in his gut – and that’s when Levi slapped him _again_ , making Erwin’s cock throb like it hadn’t throbbed for a long time.

“Fucking. Kneel. Erwin,” Levi snarled, emphasising each word, and an intense shiver crawled down the blond man’s spine and made him shudder; and all he was able to think of was Levi taking him apart. That’s all he wanted. For Levi to fucking ravage him. Every fibre of his body desired the man. That’s why Erwin got up, knees almost giving out because of the heavy want he was experiencing, and as he did that, his transition took place. It was as if he was shedding a part of his clothing, stripping without physically getting naked. Erwin was leaving his CEO-self behind, abandoning his position of power, handing it over to Levi. He sunk down onto his weak knees right in front of his dom, making sure to spread his legs and place his hands onto his thighs, palms facing upwards, displaying his submission, every inch of his skin prickling with deep desire as he threw away all of his dignity for the remainder of the night.

_And it felt liberating_.

Levi took a step towards Erwin, his right foot planted on the floor between his lover’s spread legs. He cupped the blond man’s chin and lifted his head up, forcing Erwin to look at him – and Erwin’s cock throbbed repeatedly due to the erotic display of Levi looking down on him, that cheeky smirk on his lips adding to his attractive appearance. “You fucking piece of shit,” Levi murmured sweetly, and Erwin sucked his bottom lip in – because there was really nothing that turned him on more than his lover degrading him with his sinful words. “Open your mouth,” Levi instructed suddenly, and Erwin obeyed without blinking an eye, anticipation grabbing his being as Levi bent down, his face hovering above Erwin’s, but not to whisper words of adoration or other pleasant things to his lover, not to kiss him, not to inspect his sub closer – but to _spit_ into his mouth. And Erwin couldn’t put into words what it felt like to have Levi’s warm saliva in his mouth. “Swallow, _cunt_ ,” Levi ordered, and Erwin did, his whole body shivering as it flowed down his throat.

**_Pic by the wonderful D'oki: https://twitter.com/Eruvin_Smisu_ **

Fingers still wrapped around Erwin’s chin, Levi’s mouth twisted into a lustful grin. “Do you want to you know why I drugged you?” he then asked him.

“Yes…” Erwin huffed out, and then groaned in pain as Levi kicked him in the balls without any warning, Erwin’s whole body shaking at the impact, arousal streaming through his system. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“Yes, _what_?” the raven-haired enquired tauntingly, voice low.

“Yes… Sir…” Erwin corrected himself, earning a satisfied little hum from his dom.

“Because you’ve been a pain in the ass, Erwin,” Levi then explained, matter-of-factly, suddenly letting go of Erwin’s face and walking around him, casually taking a seat in Erwin’s big and comfortable, high-class leather chair, leaning back with a contented sigh while swinging his legs nonchalantly onto the desk, knocking over some of Erwin’s stuff like the stapler while folding his hands on top of his lap. “Everyone has been pissed off with you for the past weeks,” Levi elaborated, while Erwin turned his body around on the floor, making sure to be facing his dom – because this was what the latter always required of him. “You were obnoxious, stressing everybody out, complaining, making everyone work extra hours including _my_ sorry ass and come home exhausted.” Erwin swallowed and knew what Levi was telling him: Erwin had practically killed their sex life because of work. But they’d needed to finish this one big important project and— “And now you’re gonna pay for it,” Levi cut off Erwin’s thoughts, “so take off your fucking clothes. _Bitch_.”

Usually, the blond wasn’t a big fan of getting naked in his office, preferred to just unbutton his clothes to make them accessible to his Dom, but this time… This time he couldn’t have been any happier to oblige, because the fabric covering his skin had started to feel like prison and every part of his body ached to be laid bare, ached to be shown to his owner, screamed to be _touched_ by Levi, abused by him. That’s why it didn’t take Erwin long to rip his clothes off his body, stumbling in the process and nearly falling down to the floor, making Levi laugh at him in a mean way – which only heightened his arousal.

“You’re pathetic,” Levi told him as Erwin got back down on his knees, lowering his head obediently, completely naked, “look at you,” Levi went on, still lounging on Erwin’s chair, “so fucking hard, your pre-come is leaking down onto the fucking floor and I haven’t even laid a single finger on you.” He sneered, taking his feet off the desk in order to stand up. The tips of his black leather shoes came into Erwin’s view. “Tell me, big shot CEO: how does it feel kneeling in front of your secretary butt-naked and with a raging boner, huh?”

Levi’s harsh but also sweet and utterly hot words made Erwin’s mind spin like a wheel. Of a sports car. Speeding towards the edge of a cliff. Making his dick throb so hard, it almost hurt him, the tingling and pressure in his balls increasing.

“P-Please… Sir…” the plead fell from his lips before Erwin could stop himself.

Levi tutted. “You dumb waste of space,” he cursed at his lover, making something wicked stir in Erwin’s gut that almost brought the man to moan out loud once again because it was so intense, “talk using proper sentences with me, Erwin. You’re not a fucking five-year-old, are you?” The noirette kicked Erwin’s balls again and the pain travelling across his skin made Erwin almost come right then and there.

He swallowed, trying to dry his wet throat, the enhanced arousal beginning to fully cloud his mind. “Please… fuck me… Sir…”

Levi laughed. And the sound was as terrifying as it was enthralling.

“What? You really just expect me to get my dick out and stick it into your fuckhole and pound you senseless?” Levi spat out, adding an amused and taunting chuckle. “It doesn’t work that way, and you know it,” he lectured the blond, who couldn’t hold back a needy whine as Levi slowly planted his foot – or rather the sole of his elegant shoe – onto Erwin’s hard cock and pressed down, delivering pain but also a crashing wave of arousal that spread all over Erwin’s balls and his abdomen, the aphrodisiac heightening every sensation. "You gotta work for that dick, honey," the dark-haired man breathed out, his low and sultry voice making shivers crawl all over Erwin’s body.

“Yes... _Sir_...” he managed to mumble hoarsely.

Levi pulled his foot back, leaving Erwin’s cock twitching visibly, as if screaming for the pressure to return. _Because he needed that friction so freaking badly it started to slowly drive him mad_.

But he knew Levi would keep his words, play with him a little, tease him before giving him what he desired so much. _Release_.

“And now answer the fucking question, ass wipe,” Levi hissed, and a powerful shiver ran down Erwin’s spine, making something rumble in his abdomen, “how does it feel to be kneeling in front of your secretary butt-naked and with a raging boner, _Mr. Smith_?”

Erwin swallowed the lump in his throat, his head beginning to pound a little due to all of the heat coursing through his body, all the blood being drained to travel south, right into his stiff dick. “…good…” he mumbled, swallowing again, eyes glued to the floor, trying so hard to fight all of those lewd scenes his brain had been conjuring up the whole afternoon. “ _It feels good_ …”

The familiar and oh so wanted sound of Levi’s buckle being undone snapped Erwin right back into the here and now and he couldn’t resist peeking up. He didn’t regret it one bit, for he witnessed his dom taking out his semi-hard dick.

Many people suspected Levi not to be so well-endowed, considering his height of merely 160 centimetres. All of his male colleagues were towering over him, even many of the female stuff looked down on Erwin’s secretary, physically that is. But they were all wrong when it came to judging the parts between his legs. Erwin had heard, at the office party a year ago, when too many people had gotten too drunk and were sure they were having a quiet conversation. But Erwin heard, every word, their wild guesses concerning his lover’s size. _All so wrong_.

Because Levi’s cells had, in fact, _not_ ‘adjusted’ the size and circumference of his dick to the rest of his body. And thus, Levi, even in a semi-hard state, was _fucking huge_ – Erwin couldn’t phrase it differently. And as soon as he saw that monster, his Dom slowly pulling back his foreskin, revealing the big, round and moist head, Erwin let out the wanton moan he had kept rumbling inside if his chest, and he felt a tingle so intense spreading across his own length, from root to tip, it made his mind swim.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been as aroused as in this very moment.

Erwin licked over his lips practically absent-mindedly, staring at Levi’s wet and bulbous cockhead, the slit covered in droplets of the man’s salty essence. “You hungry for my dick, _precious_?” Levi teased in a low, amused murmur, and when their eyes met, Erwin’s whole naked body shuddered. For Levi’s orbs were darkened, and the man wore of the expression of arousal mixed with amusement well, as if he’d invented it.

“Y-Yes, Sir…” Erwin mumbled, sounding desperate. Because Erwin _was_ desperate. And he _was_ hungry for that cock, his insides feeling as if set on fire, another surge of high arousal coursing through his veins, want stirring deep in his guts, as Levi’s lips turned into a full-on smirk.

“Very well, slut,” he said, his elegant fingers wrapped around his own impressive girth as he casually took a step back to sink back down on that comfortable chair of Erwin’s that had cost a fortune and that had been ordered only for him. Now it belonged to Levi. “Come here…” the raven teased, beckoning his sub over using his free hand, and Erwin obliged; crawling across the floor of his spacious office until he was kneeling between his secretary’s spread, muscular thighs.

The hand that Levi’d just used to lure him closer, wandered into his hair, and the raven-haired pulled at the blond strands, shoving Erwin’s face right into his groin. “That’s right,” he purred, as a bead of sweat trickled down Erwin’s temple as his horniness reached a new high, “smell it, whore. Take a good fucking sniff at what I’m going to shove down your throat in just a second, _cum rag_.”

Erwin shivered, Levi’s hardening and hot dick pressed against his face, touching his brow, his closed eyelid, mouth and nose radiating heat – and he did as he was told, taking a deep breath in through his nose, the fragrance infiltrating him making him nearly lose his goddamned mind. Because usually Levi would sneak into the bath before preying on his boss in the office, get all fresh and lovely.

Today… _he hadn’t_.

Today Levi’s length _didn’t_ carry the light aroma of aloe vera. Today it was pure musk, a full-on manly, pungent odour that blew away the little remaining rest of Erwin’s mind, carrying a faint whiff of sweat as well as remnants of Levi’s daily business.

“Oh God…” Erwin breathed out, the air coming out of his mouth making Levi’s cock harden even further, making the secretary turned Master tug at Erwin’s blond hair again, positioning his mouth just above the head of his unwashed dick, which he was still holding onto, starting to use his own meat as a living whip, slapping it against his sub’s pulp lips, opening upon impact, the blond businessman robbed of his sanity as well as dignity sticking out his wet tongue obediently to receive more slaps and make the procedure as pleasurable as possible for Levi.

“Yeah, that’s it,” the younger man growled, his voice carrying amusement as well as satisfaction, “good boy…” he praised, making another crass shiver run down Erwin’s exposed back, his thighs nearly trembling, even more when Levi shoved his head down onto his fully erect cock, the girth entering his wet mouth, pushing in deep making the experienced dom moan out loud and Erwin nearly choke on the thick and long cock, his nose pressed against the coarse dark pubic hair of his lover. “Fuck, shit, yeah… _that’s a good boy_ … Suck my fucking dick, ash tray, show me how much you this want this cock, _Erwin_.”

Levi uttering his name in that sultry way got the blond going, got his own cock throbbing as he got to work, the musk of Levi’s private parts tickling his nose as he sucked and licked and choked on that cock with those beautiful, outstanding veins, tears gathering in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks, his own saliva staining his chin, travelling down his throat, his whole body trembling as Levi held his head down now and then, his dick pushed down Erwin’s throat, making it almost impossible to breathe for the blond, laughing in that sexy nasty fashion when Erwin began to struggle, fighting the urge to throw up, choking on the meat stuffing his throat, and then only being given a few seconds to fill his lungs with air before Levi pushed his mouth back down onto his dick.

And Erwin was hard.

He was so fucking hard he couldn’t find anything that could compare to the hardness of his prick. And everything Levi said, what he did, the way his body, his cock in his mouth felt, the way he smelled – it was making it so much worse for Erwin and he wanted to come, oh God, he wanted to come so fucking, fucking badly, because his mind was foggy, and his heart was beating fast and his groin was throbbing, so extremely it was almost painful, shit, he needed to touch his dick, he needed to touch it so badly, he didn’t even register he’d already started stroking his length, a wanton sound, a hybrid between a moan and a sigh, leaving his mouth – making Levi react immediately.

The raven kicked Erwin’s naughty hand away, ripping at his fair strands and getting him off his own dick, getting onto his feet next, glaring down at his sub who looked up to his Master with eyes wide open – because Erwin knew he’d fucked up.

Levi clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disbelief. “Fucking pig,” he called Erwin, making the blond whine at the fairly light insult. “Who the fuck allowed you to touch your shrivelling kid-dick, huh?” he spat. “Who the fuck told you to touch that mini wiener, huh?” he repeated his dark enquiry, tapping the tip of his leather shoe against Erwin’s exposed and angry red cockhead, pulling another desperate moan from Erwin’s lips – who, in reality, owned a fairly big and massive prick. But Levi calling it small and making fun of his lover’s genitals was part of their wicked game – _and Erwin loved everything about it_.

“I’m sorry, S-Sir…!” he managed to mumble before his words turned into a pained gasp as Levi chose to kick his balls again. Hard. Erwin whimpered and Levi scoffed.

“Both hands down flat on the floor, on top of each other. Now,” the dark-haired secretary ordered and the boss stripped off all his clothes and power obeyed immediately.

“…haaaah!” Erwin exclaimed as Levi planted his foot on top of his hands, pressing both of them down against the floor, pinning them there, while he grabbed chin and guided his cock back inside his mouth, moving both of his hands to the back of the big man’s head – beginning to _fuck_ his face.

Erwin moaned, whined, winced, trembled, pain and pleasure and near asphyxiation blending together into something intoxicating, making his mind spin once again, making him fall even more out of control, more than usual – due to that bewitched potion Levi had mixed in his horrific tea.

“Fuck…!” Levi huffed out, sliding out of Erwin’s mouth, breathless, letting go of his sub’s head, watching Erwin cough, also stepping away from his hands so the blond could use them to wipe away all those deplorable tears from his face and chin, the saliva, the taste of Levi’s salty pre-come still on his tongue, his manly fragrance still clouding his mind, Erwin’s dick still throbbing like crazy, the muscles in his abdomen spasming, the stirring in his gut becoming nearly unbearable. And when Erwin looked back up at Levi, licking over his own lips, his breath still agitated after the raven had almost climaxed down Erwin’s throat, chest heaving as the man was still trying to calm his breath, Erwin couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Please, Sir,” he begged, moving closer on his knees, both of his hands reaching up, grasping the fabric of Levi’s slacks, “please, Levi, Sir, please,” he continued to whine pressing his face back against Levis still very hard and very moist dick, “please fuck me…” he breathed against the twitching length now also carrying the smell of his own saliva. “Please fuck me, Levi, I can’t fucking take it no more, everything’s fucking burning, I need your cock inside of me, Sir, please…! I need you to fuck me, I need your cock in my ass… _please_ …!”

A pleasant chuckle reached Erwin’s ears, and he whined when Levi touched his hair gently, patting Erwin’s head gently. “I _will_ fuck you, sweetheart…” he murmured, making Erwin release yet another whine, relief mixed with longing. He was so fucking desperate at this point. He probably wouldn’t have cared had someone walked in on them. All he wanted was Levi to fuck him, stuff his ass, pound into him like crazy and touch his fucking dick…! “Hands on your desk, back towards me, legs shoulder width-apart,” the dark-haired man instructed in a calm voice, as if he was some kind of personal trainer and not a dom manoeuvring his sub into a certain position.

Erwin complied, like he always did, shivering as he turned around and touched the hard wood of his desk, looking down at the things Levi had knocked over with his feet, disrespecting Erwin’s personal space, his work utensils, his position at the head of this company – _and he loved it_.

Another shiver crept down his skin as he heard Levi walk across the room and unlock one of the cabinets, Erwin’s personal ones, retrieving the lube they kept stored there, hidden at the far back for further safety, and Erwin couldn’t contain his excitement, another wanton sigh leaving his throat, his whole form shuddering as Levi approached him from behind, the man’s breath tickling Erwin’s back, the small hand placed on Erwin’s naked hip causing bolts of electricity to travel through his whole body.

“Bend forward, chest flat on your desk, hands behind your back,” Levi gave Erwin some more tender instructions which the blond immediately fulfilled, gasping pleasurably when Levi reached for his wrists to tie them together, using either his own or Erwin’s tie. “There you go…” he said in a satisfied fashion once Erwin’s arms were rendered immobile, the blond man’s cock pulsating, another lewd sound leaving his shameless mouth, the heat inside his belly scorching, his mind clouded almost completely. “Spread your legs further apart… slut,” Levi murmured and Erwin groaned, sliding each of his legs further to the sides, feeling giddy as he subsequently opened up his ass cheeks, presenting his fuckhole to his dom.

“Ah…!” he gasped when Levi slid his finger down his ass crack, grazing his entrance.

Then, the man scoffed. “Greedy pervert,” he called him in an amused tone, before slapping Erwin’s right ass check harshly, earning a deep, lusty growl – and Erwin’s mind was taking off, his hole twitching, dick trapped between his own flesh and the massive wood of his desk throbbing like the crazy motherfucker that Erwin Smith was himself. “You want my fingers in your ass pussy, Winnie-boy? Huh?”

“Yes, oh God, yes, Sir!” Erwin panted, not caring one bit how fucking pathetic he sounded.

Levi huffed out a laugh, and whacked his hand across Erwin’s bum again. Even harder this time, definitely leaving a red imprint. “Fine,” he then gave in, “I’ll give you my fingers, you ass slut. Let’s see how much you can take.” With this, Erwin heard Levi snap open the cap of the lubricant, and just moments later he felt his dom’s fingers circle his hole, making his skin prickle all over with goosebumps.

Levi didn’t take much time – and Erwin was glad. Because his arousal was eating him up from the inside. Probably this condition aided his lover in speeding up the process of opening his sub up, pushing his fingers inside of his canal, making Erwin moan like a professional porn star as he did so, adding a second finger, a third, until he was fucking his boss with four fingers, the sounds leaving Erwin’s mouth desperate and degenerate, his breath hiccupping, drool running down his chin, the stench of his own sweat filling his nose, his pre-come staining the desk.

“Please…” it fell from his lips once again.

“Please what?” Levi picked up, not stopping to push his fingers against Erwin’s prostate, making the man moan and sigh and groan, voice cracking, his spit coating the last remaining piece of paper on top of his desk. “Please what, bitch?” Levi repeated his enquiry, voice harsher and more powerful than before, making Erwin nearly lose his mind again.

“I need your cock, please,” Erwin begged, “I can’t take this anymore, Sir… _Please, please, please_ , fuck me…!”

For a few seconds Levi didn’t move and didn’t speak, and Erwin nearly whined, pushing his ass back against the still inserted digits of his lover. But then, Levi withdrew his hand and tutted. Then, without any warning or whatsoever, he grabbed Erwin’s hair, yanking his head back, his whole body actually, forcing the big man to get back onto his wobbly feet, the aphrodisiac having reduced the blond man’s brain to pulp, the big dick throbbing as Erwin felt his secretary commanding him in such raw manner; and then Erwin nearly choked on his own spit as Levi suddenly placed the black suction cup dildo onto his desk, fixating in on the wood, as he let go of Erwin who didn’t dare to move and simply stared at the sex toy being attach to the surface of his desk – and then Erwin stared at Levi, who spread lube across the toy, loosening his tie after while smirking at the blond.

“You’re not getting my dick yet,” he remarked, taunting Erwin. “I want your hole properly stretched and warmed up – so you’re gonna fuck yourself on your lovely toy. Is that understood, _Winnie-boy_?” as soon as those words left Levi’s mouth, the raven used his tie as a rope, tying it around the base of Erwin’s cock, grinning at him diabolically.

Erwin swallowed thickly, knowing that he wouldn’t be coming so soon – but deep down he loved that fact tremendously.

Levi casually flung himself back into Erwin’s chair, staring up at his lover, a cheeky grin gracing his lips. “Go on,” he encouraged pointing at the dildo, “gimme a show. I wanna see you ride that thing.”

And Erwin complied, his heart beating wildly in his chest, his thighs trembling, something strange boiling in his abdomen, his length prickling as he positioned himself, his hole, just above the tip of the black toy and sank down on it slowly, the thick, rigid, phallic object invading his insides, filling up his ass, pushing against his prostate, making Erwin throw his head back, shout out his lust without any restraint, making his hands rub against the tie still holding them together, making him shudder and desire float through his body as if someone had just injected him with a fast spreading medication.

Levi chuckled.

“Ride it, Erwin,” he reminded his lover, “fuck yourself on it. Now.”

And Erwin did. Impaling himself on the thick toy. Moving his hips. Grinding, _slamming_ down, accompanying the movement of his big, muscled body with shameless moans and grunts, the lust and tingling in his dick becoming almost unbearable when Levi started talking to him.

"Wow,” he sneered, his head resting in the palm of his head, tilted slightly to the side, legs crossed, looking up at Erwin’s moving, sweaty body, “if your subordinates could see you right now – fucking yourself so shamelessly on the desk that you greet them at each day, making your secretary watch you the whole time.” Erwin groaned, heat spreading all over his cheeks, his tormented dick twitching harshly. Levi snorted, and then continued: “If Deborah from the human resources department would look at you right now, riding that dildo like a champ, stuffing your ass, moaning like a fucking whore – she’d die of a heart attack right here and now, you know.” Another wanton and high-pitched sound left Erwin’s mouth as the toy pushed against his sweet spot, Levi’s mean words only adding to the flame he was feeling burn inside of him. “She thinks you’re a real lady’s man,” Levi said, “when in truth you’re a gay cockslut that would do fucking anything to taste just a little a bit of cum. You’re a fucking cum _toilet_ , Erwin. A fucking faggot that would take a fucking cucumber up his arse, if he had to, cause you need to stuff your ass pussy to actually get off, don’t you? Fucking slut.”

“Oh God, oh fuck, _yes, Sir_!” Erwin groaned, and startled as Levi suddenly got back onto his feet, standing right in front of him, grabbing his chin.

“Yeah, I fucking thought so, useless fucking shit stain” he continued, making Erwin, the toy hitting his sweet spot as he sank down on it at that exact moment, nearly mewl at both sensation and address, Levi’s fingers feeling as if they were burning his skin. “Now open that fucking pretty mouth of yours that likes to bark commands at all your little subordinates so much, not so high and mighty now, are we?” he teased, preventing Erwin from being able to turn his head away as the blond complied letting his jaw drop open, startling slightly as Levi spat into his mouth again. “Swallow, cum whore,” he instructed – and Erwin obeyed.

“Yeah,” Levi praised, still not letting go of Erwin’s chin, his fingers digging into the flesh around it, a teasing grin gracing his lips, “you like that, don’t you, sissy boy, huh? Me spitting in your mouth, like into a fucking dumpster, huh?”

“Uh-huh…” Erwin breathed out shakily, his mouth still hanging open in Levi’s hard grip, while Erwin was still circling his hips – because his dom hadn’t allowed him to stop fucking himself on the dildo, the toy pressing against walls, nudging his sweet spot, setting Erwin’s blood on fire, making him feel slightly dizzy, his prick throbbing, insides boiling.

“Well then fucking ask for it, you mindless sluthole,” Levi seethed, loosening the grip around Erwin’s jaw, but not letting go completely, “ask for me to spit into your mouth, Winnie-boy, if you want it that much.”

Erwin didn’t even think about it, acted on natural instinct, carrying out what Levi told him to do. “ _Pleasespitintomymouth, Sir_ …!” the breathless words fell quickly from his lips, as if the sentence was merely a long word, Erwin’s tone desperate.

“What?” Levi teased, tilting his head, and another laborious moan travelled up Erwin’s throat as the dildo pushed against his prostate and his bound cock bounced against his own abdomen, “I didn’t quite catch that, you dumb bitch. Speak up when you’re talking to me, Jesus. Can’t even fucking talk properly. How the fuck you got this job is still a mystery to me, probably sucked a lot of shrivelling dicks to get here, didn’t you, Winnie-boy?”

“N-no… I-I didn’t…” Erwin huffed out, sucking in air through clenched teeth, releasing it as a loud moan as Levi suddenly used his other hand to pinch his nipple. Hard. Twisting it into every direction as Erwin slid up and down on that dildo, hands still tied behind his back, cock hard and leaking, but unable to climax, desire burning in his gut. _Everything_ was burning.

Levi scoffed. “Talking back now, are we?” he taunted. “A fucking toilet brush is more useful than you, fuckhole.”

“I’m s-sorry, Sir…”

“Yeah, you’d better fucking be, pig,” Levi scolded, “and now fucking tell me, what you wanted to tell me earlier. And this time be loud and clear, Erwin,” the raven added, pinching his sub’s sensitive nipple even harder, making the blond man gasp and moan.

Erwin swallowed thickly, beads of sweat running down his face, his big thighs trembling, sucking his bottom lip in so harshly his teeth were almost drawing blood, before he released it again to follow Levi’s command. “Please… spit into my mouth… Sir…!”

“Ah, now that’s better, Winnie-boy,” Levi praised, forcing Erwin’s mouth apart with his fingers, pulling his head down next to fulfil his sub’s wish – spitting into his tongue once again, causing Erwin to shudder for the millionth time and his blood to boil. Especially when Levi let go of his chin and started to twist and turn and scratch and pull at his nipples, while urging Erwin to fuck himself with more effort on the toy. “Come on, you cum junkie,” he taunted, squeezing both of Erwin’s buds with so much strength, Erwin threw his head back and screamed out loudly, seeing stars for just a second – the sex toy ramming into his prostate at the same time, tears streaming down his cheeks as his neglected and bound cock knocked against his hard abdomen.

“Haaa, ffffuuuuuck…! Oh! Ah!”

Levi snickered, continuing to fondle with Erwin’s nipples, continuing to call him degrading names, continuing to force himself down on the toy – _until Erwin couldn’t take it anymore_.

“Please…” he whimpered, his body stilling. Or at least a little bit. Because he couldn’t control his trembling thighs, his jittering arms, his shaking voice. “Please, Levi, Sir, my king… please…” More tears rolled down his face and Levi released his aching nipples, cupping his cheek instead, making Erwin open his eyes that had been squeezed shut, the lust overwhelming him finally.

Levi grinned slightly. “Please what?” he asked hoarsely, tone low.

Erwin swallowed, trying to coat his dry throat with saliva while not breaking eye contact. “Please fuck me, please Levi… _I can’t fucking take it anymore_ , I need it…”

“It?” Levi picked up amused, and Erwin cried out, the sound leaving his body a mixture of a scream and wanton moan, as his dom’s nimble fingers wrapped around his pulsating, swollen cock and Levi dragged his thumb lazily across the wet tip, causing electrical impulses to surge through the whole of his manhood, right into his balls.

Erwin shuddered, spit running out of his slack mouth that he tried to catch with his tongue before he spoke again. “Y-your cock… Please Levi…!” He added with a bit more vigour, the desperation breaking through him, all of the teasing becoming too much to handle for the blond. “Please!” he repeated, louder, making Levi cock his eyebrow in question, visibly amused – but also visibly aroused, which only sparked the lust Erwin was feeling. “Please….” he tried again, “please, please, please, Sir… Please fuck me and touch my cock more, I need, _I really need it_ , I-I really, really, really need it… _I need it Levi, please_ , I need you so much, my cock hurts and my stomach’s cramping up, I don’t know what you’ve given me, but please… _please, please, please give me your cock… please_!”

There was a certain kind of silence that filled the room, in which Levi just stared at Erwin, and Erwin stared back – and he liked what he saw, loved it. It touched him in this very special way. Touched him like nothing else, made his balls tingle even more than before, a new wave of arousal shooting into each of his veins. Because Levi’s pupils were blown wide with lust, and then, suddenly, the raven-haired growled. He simply growled. Like a wild animal just before its attack. It was a sound full of want and lust and power. And for a while, no more words were exchanged.

Levi reached out and grabbed Erwin’s upper arm, guided him off the dildo, tossing it to floor, and flipping the big blond CEO around, shoving him back onto the desk, bending him over harshly, his chest and face pressed flat against the thick wood, the impact hurting – but Erwin loved to be treated this roughly, loved for Levi to grab him, shove, treat him like dirt under his shoe, call him despicable names, degrade him, make him feel worthless, fuck him; and that was finally going to happen.

His dom reached for his hip, fingernails digging into the taunt flesh around it, and just a few seconds later Erwin felt Levi press the tip of his stiff cock against his hole – and his dedicated secretary didn’t toy around. Not this time. Levi thrusted right in, grabbing Erwin’s other hip with his other hand to steady himself, as he slid into his sub’s ass, burying his cock in the tight space until the hilt, the hardness pressing directly into Erwin’s sweet spot, making the man’s body jerk forward, his mouth falling open to release the most lewd moan of the night, his body pushing his bound cock painfully against the big piece of furniture – and Levi grunted. And then finally spoke again. A little bit.

“Fuck,” is all he said – before he started a punishable rhythm, not giving Erwin anytime to adjust to the intrusion. Not that his sub had to: The blond had fucked himself for quite a while on the dark sex toy, after all, now lying somewhere discarded in the office of the CEO; he was stretched and loose – and fucking horny. And shameless.

“Haaahaaaaaa, aa-aaa-aaah…!” Erwin couldn’t hold it in, his mouth hanging open, the protracted moans flowing out it, filling the office, mingling with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, Levi’s slacks probably pooling somewhere around his ankles as the raven, his fingers clawing into Erwin’s hips, pounded into him, the aphrodisiac now showing its full effect. Because even though Erwin’s cock was bound, even though it wasn’t really being touched, only rubbing against the hard desk, Erwin came within just a few minutes, maybe even seconds of Levi ploughing into him, his desperate cries accompanying his pitiful and crashing release and making his own ears ring, his cock squirting a huge amount of cum onto the surface beneath him, coating the wood as well as Erwin’s torso in the thick, white liquid.

Levi stilled, his breathing loud and agitated, dick pulsating buried in Erwin’s ass. But he stilled.

A few seconds passed in which Erwin was still surfing on the high of his climax. But then reality came crashing right back over him, brought upon by Levi’s voice. “Did you cocksucker really just come?” he asked, somewhat bewildered, surprised, somewhat sarcastically, amused, and Erwin swallowed, knowing he would have to answer his dom’s enquiry.

“…yes, Sir…” he admitted, panting – and Levi scoffed.

“You are such a pathetic faggot,” he grunted, “and I’m gonna beat your ass raw for coming without my permission later, fucking pisshead. But first, I’m going to fill your sluthole with my cum.”

Levi picked up his merciless rhythm from before, slamming into Erwin, who couldn’t stop himself from groaning – because despite having just climaxed, he was still feeling it, Levi’s cock nudging his prostate, making him feel good, ecstatic. But when he started to suddenly grow hard again, Erwin almost panicked because how on earth could that be, how on earth…?

_The aphrodisiac_.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck…!” he howled as Levi continued to fuck him, grunting and growling behind him, Erwin’s stiffening cock being rubbed and pressed against the hard surface of his desk once again. “Haaaa….!”

“You’re such a dirty whore, fuck, Win… fuck…!” Levi panted, his fingernails breaking the first layer of Erwin’s skin as the raven’s grip tightened when he picked up the pace even a bit more, pistoning into his sub, until Erwin could feel him eventually shuddering as he pumped his seed in an intense orgasm deep into his boss, moaning loudly. “Fuck… Fuck… Erwin, _fuck_ …!” – taking a surprised Erwin Smith right over the edge with him, making the blond man dirty his work desk a second time without being properly touched; and Levi laughed. Breathlessly, panting while doing so, his laughter mixing with the remaining moans leaving his bodies together with the last portion of his seed. “You pathetic piece of perverted shit,” he called Erwin, making the blond, soaked in his own sweat, covered in his own come, lube trickling down his thighs, moan, his lips pulling into a faint grin; because it was all too overwhelming and beautiful and freaking hot.

It wasn’t the last time he came that night, the strong aphrodisiac his secretary had poured into his tea – an amount higher than recommended as Levi eventually admitted – keeping Erwin’s dick hard for a few hours.

Levi jerked him off on the couch in the office, holding Erwin in his strong arms, putting the vibrator he’d also gotten out of the cabinet and stuffed up his sub’s ass onto the highest setting, whispering filthy words into Erwin’s ear as the man came nearly howling his dom’s name. He made Erwin fuck himself on the black dildo again while kicking his balls each time the CEO sank down on the toy, being called a whore, bitch and dirty bastard. He gave his ass a beating. And in the end Levi got it up a second time as well – and fucked Erwin against the window, talking him through the whole act, wondering if people from the building across and the street way below them could see, making Erwin come all over the glass and sink down onto the floor like a puddle of goo.

**_Pic by the wonderful dinogalaxy https://twitter.com/dinogalaxy__ **

“Look at you…” Levi breathed out, making Erwin instinctively turn his head to look up at his dom, his dick raw and aching from all the action, but finally limp and spent, his asshole stretched so fully, he could probably sink down on a fucking street bollard. Levi was grinning lightly, looking at Erwin full of adoration, “totally fucked out, covered in your own and your secretary’s cum. You’re so filthy, Erwin…” he continued as he came down to his knees right next to his sub, cupping Erwin’s cheek, smiling fondly at his lover. “Let’s end this here, all right, love?” he suddenly whispered gently – a signal of ending a scene.

Erwin nodded lightly, because he didn’t have the energy to do much more and Levi leaned closer, finally pressing his lips tenderly onto Erwin’s, kissing his partner of seven years for the first time on this day, and to Erwin, this kiss meant _everything_ , and he was so happy that his dom, his lover, continued kissing him in this chaste and loving way, the words he whispered to the blond man now being of a totally different nature.

“You’re so beautiful, Erwin,” he breathed against the man’s lips, “you did so well, my darling, my handsome man.” Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin who clung to him, shivering due to the air around him suddenly feeling cold as the lust had left his body, his big fingers digging into Levi’s dress shirt. “You’re fine, my love, you’re so good, Erwin, you made me so proud”, the raven continued to purr, stroking Erwin’s back and hair. “I love you.”

Levi’s words painted a smile onto Erwin’s face, helped him relax even more, calm him down, made him feel warmth in his chest. “I love you too, Levi…” he murmured, his head resting against Levi’s shoulder, inhaling the man’s scent, “so very much…”

“Wanna go home, baby?” Levi asked after a while, and Erwin nodded again, not bothering to open his eyes, “all right. Come one, get up and get dressed while I clean your office, boss,” he joked gently, helping his tall boyfriend get onto his feet, handing him a small box of tissues, assisting him in wiping off the come off his body. “You can take a shower once we get home, okay?” Levi spoke to him in a gentle voice when Erwin slowly began to put his suit back on and Levi started to gather the papers he had thrown down onto the floor to go through them and arrange him on the CEO’s desk. “Want to take these home – or can it wait until Monday morning?”

Erwin looked up, buttoning his shirt, thinking about it for a while. Then, he smiled, looking at his lover. “It can wait,” he told Levi, “no work on the weekend.”

Levi smiled, setting the papers down. “Sounds good to me,” the raven answered, cleaning up the rest in Erwin’s office, storing away the lubricant and the sex toys, making everything look nice and tidy for the cleaning lady who’d be coming here on Monday morning. “You ready to go… boss?” he then asked.

“Yes, babe,” the blond said, smiling when the raven-haired looked at him.

Levi steered the car out of the huge underground parking space of the company. They stopped by at his place. “I just need to grab a few things,” he told Erwin, “you can wait here for me.”

“No,” said Erwin, also getting out of the vehicle, “I’ll come with you.”

Levi huffed out a laugh. “So clingy,” he joked and Erwin grinned.

“Oh, come on: You like that,” he shot back and Levi shrugged.

“True.”

Levi’s apartment was smaller than Erwin’s and the men spent most of their times at the CEO’s spacious house. The blond man looked around as Levi went to the bedroom to fetch a few fresh clothes for the following days, realizing once again that Levi’s flat was tidy, looking neat but also… _cold_. It looked as if there was no one living here, as if this space was just imitating life, a room put out for rent, waiting for someone to move in. Because somehow that was true, considering Levi spent most of his times at Erwin’s place.

And then Erwin couldn’t hold it any longer. The thing he’d been meaning to say to Levi for quite some time now. He had wanted it to be special, he had wanted to wait, find the perfect moment but now, after all those intense hours spent together, he couldn’t contain it any longer.

He practically barged into the bedroom, where Levi was taking out a fresh suit, probably meaning to be worn on Monday. The raven immediately turned his head to look at Erwin who walked up to him.

“Everything all right?” Levi asked.

“Move in with me,” is what Erwin blurted out – and for a few seconds, nothing happened, and Erwin only then realised what he had done, a shiver running down his spine and his heart beginning to hammer in his chest.

Suddenly, Levi stormed past him, down the hallway. “L-Levi…?” Erwin called out. The man came back with two big suitcases which he threw onto the bed. “Wh-what are you doing?” the blond managed to asked, cursing himself for just confronting his lover with a question like this out of fucking nowhere.

“What do you think?” Levi scoffed, throwing random clothes into them, “obviously, I am moving in with you.”

Erwin blinked, and then a wave of utter happiness crashed through his system and he immediately walked over to his lover, wrapping his arms around his lithe form, his chest pressed against the raven’s back. “Hey, I need to pack!” Levi protested, but Erwin didn’t care. He needed to hold him, hold him close, burying his nose in Levi’s dark and wonderfully soft hair. “I love you so much,” he whispered against his scalp, which made Levi finally still and relax and lean back against his lover. When their eyes met in the mirror of the big wardrobe, Levi was smiling tenderly.

“I love you too, boss,” he answered.

…and three weeks later, he served Erwin a cup of tea again.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> ...and this was me jumping onto the "Erwin on aphrodisiac" train - thank you so much for this great trend, Twitter! And if you aren't following ME on Twitter yet, do so ;-)
> 
> https://twitter.com/SummoningIsis


End file.
